Pure-blood
]] '''Pure-blood '''means witches and wizards who have no Muggle or Muggle-born blood in the family tree. Many people in the wizarding world are proud they have no connections to the non-magic world and think they are superior to other people. These people become very well-known for their pure-blood superiority and many became Death Eaters, but there are many pure-bloods who do not accept the idea of superiority. About ]] The term pure-blood may be given to a family or the next generation of children if they have no Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Many pure-bloods would only marry others of the same blood status in order to keep the bloodline "pure", and these people may say people with non-magic blood are "mudbloods" and think it gives them no right to say they are a witch or wizard. There are people who would say pure-bloods who do not care for blood purity are "blood traitors". However, by the late 20th century, many pure-bloods who claim they have no Muggle or Muggle-born blood are in fact, not telling the truth. By then, the number of pure-bloods were limited and many of them who were left were cousins, but marrying people close in blood tended to make the family go insane. The majority of pure-bloods who were not comfortable marrying cousins eventually married half-bloods, but they would hide the names of Muggles and Muggle-borns on the family tree and claim everyone was pure-blood. Tthere were even half-blood witches and wizards who held on to the idea of pure-blood superiority and considered the magical branches of their family of higher importance than the non-magical side. For example, Tom Riddle was half-blood and created the new name of "Voldemort" in order to hide the connection to the Muggle father he was named for. He would not speak of the connection, but Voldemort would advise people to "prune" their family tree of any Muggle, Muggle-born or blood traitor members. History who supported blood superiority]] Salazar Slytherin was one such pure-blood proponent of the concept that pure-bloods are better than everyone else. He wanted the other founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to accept the idea that only pure-bloods are worthy of learning magic, but they would not accept it and it eventually led to an argument. Salazar left the school, but created the Chamber of Secrets in the hope the Basilisk would one day purge the school of Muggle-borns. It was opened twice, and many were Petrified and one student was killed but it never achieved it's goal. Because of Salazar, pupils of Slytherin tend to be pure-bloods with the same core values of him and very rarely, if ever, will a Muggle-born be placed in Slytherin. In the 1930s, an author published the Pure-Blood Directory. It contained the names of twenty-eight families who at that point in time, were accepted to be pure-blood. There were a few families who were unhappy about being put in the book, including the Weasley family who from that day on were labelled "blood traitors". In the 1940s, Tom Riddle founded the Death Eaters and opened the Chamber of Secrets, which killed one girl, Myrtle Warren. The Death Eaters were mainly made up of pure-blood members, and they attempted to create a world in which pure-bloods were in control and Muggle-borns were eliminated from the magic world. The Second Wizarding War was eventually fought, in which the Death Eaters claimed Muggle-borns had taken magic which never belonged to them. On the other side, the pure-blood Weasley family and others opposed the idea and contributed to the eventual defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Known pure-bloods Notes and sources Category:Blood status